


A Christmas Surprise

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom John, Bottom Sam, Christmas, Christmas sex, Costumes, Dean in Panties, Incest, M/M, Moose Sam, Oral Sex, Panties, Parent/Child Incest, Sam In Panties, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home to find his boys have left a Christmas surprise for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 22 and Sam is 18

John was tired it was Christmas Eve and he had been working all day and when he got home he wanted to make sure all the presents were under the tree for the boys and then he was gonna go to bed. John sighed as he pulled his car an orange 72 Dodge Charger into the driveway of the home Bobby gifted them two months after Mary died and smiled when he saw both his boys cars Dean's black 67 Chevy Impala and Sam's red 66 Mustang. He was glad his boys chose to live at hoe while there attended college and he was glad how there lives were playing out they both where doing well in school, had lots of friends, and both had good jobs, and they also enjoyed all enjoyed a loving if non conventional relationship. John took the key out of the ignition and got out of his car grabbing his work bag and then shutting his car door and locking up the car. John sighed as he walked up to the house and opened the door he had an expressionless face as he walked into the house and shut the door behind him and locked it. However that expressionless face disappeared as soon as he walked into the living room and found his boys dressed in shall we say a rather interesting dress. Dean was wearing red silk bra and panties with faux fur around the edges and a Santa hat while Sam was wearing nothing but a pair of red lace panties with Merry Christmas written on the back in crystals and red and green moose antlers.

"What's this??" John asks with a smile on his face  
"We knew you've been under a lot of stress these past few weeks so we thought we'd give an early Christmas gift!" Dean says  
"You like it don't you??" Sam asks  
John's smile gets even wider "I love it!" He says  
Dean and Sam smile at each other and then take each of there fathers arms and walk over to the couch  
"Now daddy tell us what want" Dean says as they sit down on the couch   
"Because we'll let you do anything to us!" Sam adds  
"Yes! Because after all this is your gift!" Dean says and spreads his legs Sam fowling suit shortly after   
John smiles and looks between his son's both of whom are wearing extremely sexy clothes and in extremely sexy positions the bulge in his pants getting bugger and harder to hid as time passes and which Dean spots immediately   
"Do you want you oldest son to suck you cock while your youngest fucks your hole?? And then do you want your oldest to fuck your youngest while you watch and jerk off?? And then we all give each other blow jobs??" Dean asks while Sam smiles wide   
"That sounds like an excellent idea!" John says   
"Good! Now take off your clothes daddy" Dean says and then kisses John on the lips and John eagerly kiss Dean back  
"I love you Dean"  
"I love you to daddy"  
Sam makes a pouty face "Does Sammy get some to??" He asks   
"Of course!" John says and then the two kiss once they pull away John takes off all his clothes and then he and Sam get into a position as so he's sitting on Sam's cock and so Dean can easily suck his cock. It had taken them both awhile when they first started in there relationship but soon enough both Dean and Sam were masters at sucking daddy's cock and fucking daddy's hole and daddy perfect sucking and fucking his sons  
"Ready??" Dean and Sam asked  
"Yes" John says   
Sam and Dean don't say anything Sam just starts to move his cock in and out of his daddies ass and Dean swallows his daddies cock in one swallow and sucks it beautifully   
"Oh god!" John mumbles in pleasure almost instantly   
"Like that daddy?? Like your oldest son sucking you like the cockslut he is while i fuck your hole??" Sam asks   
"Yes!" Dean says which makes Sam shove his cock farther in his dad's ass and Dean suck faster  
Dean then lowers the panties and his hard cock falls out and Dean starts to jerk himself off   
"Look at Dean! Jerking himself off while he's sucks you cock! Like the whore he is! Right Dean??" Sam says   
and with the hand Dean isn't jerking himself off with he holds up two fingers as a sing for yes. Both John and Sam smile and Sam plants a kiss on the back of John's neck.

Once they've all cummed Dean and Sam are in the center of the living Dean's cock going in and out of Sam's ass as John sits on the couch and watches.  
"That's right Dean fuck your brothers ass, fuck him like the slut he is" John says as he strokes his hard cock   
"Yes daddy!" Dean says smiling and shoves his cock harder, farther,and faster in Sam's ass   
"Ah!! God Dean!" Sam says   
"What's the matter slut?? I thought you liked it rough?? I though all whores likes it rough??" Dean says directly into Sam's ear   
"N-No! I mean Yes well what i mean" Sam says struggling to find the words   
"Shhh!!" John says "Just let Dean take care of you Sammy"  
"Yeah Sammy! Just let me take care of you! And after your done you can suck my cock first!" Dean says   
Sam sighs and shuts up and lets Dean take care of him. Ad surely enough once Dean is done fucking Sam he makes good on his promise and lets Sam suck his cock first as he and John make out  
"You suck cock so good Sammy!" Dean says in between wet, passionate kisses   
Sam gives out a muffled thank you  
"And you kiss so hit daddy" Dean says   
"Thank you" John replies in between kisses   
Sam then switches and sucks John's cock as he and Dean keep making out and after that Dean sucks Sam's cock as he and John make out and then sucks John's cock and after that John suck's Dean's cock as Dean and Sam make out and then sucks Sam's cock   
"That was an amazing gift" John says as they all lie in John's bed later that night   
"Thank you!" Dean and Sam say at once   
"You boys did very well" John adds   
"Your Welcome!" Sam and Dean again says at once   
"Tomorrow morning you'll both have something a little extra" John says   
Sam and Dean don't say anything they just look at each other and smile before they all fall asleep John in nothing but a pair of Santa boxers and Sam and Dean in there previous outfits. The antlers and Santa haven fallen somewhere on the living room floor as Dean and Sam gave there daddy his special special gift.


End file.
